Golfin with badasses
by idaho777
Summary: 3 villans go golfin, Sephiroth, Darth vader, and Lord Sauron. They all play golf villan style. But wait theres one more.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hello. I am the writer of this story. I would like to say thank you for choosing to read MY story, not anyone else's story, MINE. Well I took some characters from other places that I know about. I wont know if you love my story or if u just hate it but plzzz, don't reply anything mean about my story, it makes me sad. Well if u even say something mean I will not like u a lot and I will hate u forever, so t('-' t). This is my first story so don't make fun of me, that will makes me sad.

Well I think I've wasted some of your precious life and I am deeply sorry, so I will stop the chit chat and let you read MY story. OK. Bye Bye! ('-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-') .

-From Idaho777

P.S. Oh yea, and one more thing WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Ok I'm done!


	2. Day 1

Day 1

Friends Online

Sound of computer turning on "God this comp is so damn slow." Windows screen turns on click click click. Aim turns on typing click

Madswordskillz59- Sup guys

$ithlord29- Sup

MyRingBitch- Hi. Where've U been?

Madswordskillz59- I got bored, so I killed clouds gf.

MyRingBitch- lol

$ithlord29- lol

$ithlord29- wat he do

Madswordskillz59- He cut my wing off. I liked my wing. :(

$ithlord29- Yea. That wing was sweet. Wish I had one, then I would've made the jump on Mustafar and pwned that damn Obi-won. But I got a sweet robot arms and 2 robot legs and a sweet mask.

Madswordskillz59- Yea...

MyRingBitch- So wat ya'll wanna do tomorrow so Sephiroth doesn't kill anyone.

$ithlord29- idk watcha wanna do go kill people we hate?

Madswordskillz29-i got bored of that

$ithlord29- ok. ummmmm

MyRingBitch- go huntin?

Madswordskillz5- hunt wat?

MyRingBitch- my orcs

Madswordskillz- thats crual and sounds fun

$ithlord29- i dont wanna im cleaning my saber

MyRingBitch- i c

Kingomushrooms has joined chat channel Pure Evil's Only

Kingomushrooms- sup evils

$ithlord29- who da hell are u

Kingomushrooms- I'm Bowser. U know in the mushroom kingdom.

$ithlord29- lol. How are u evil?

Kingomushrooms- I kidnapped the princess

$ithlord29- and?

Kingomushrooms- that's it. Well I got a sweet castle and a lot of them turtles

Madswordskillz59- that's not evil enough, you're not evil either.

Kingomushrooms- how am I not evil

MyRingBitch- U got Pwned by 2 plumbers. That jumped on u and u got knocked out

$ithlord29- BURNEDDDD

Kingomushrooms- so u got owned by your your son

Madswordskillz59- lol

$ithlord29- stfu plumbers are worse

MyRingBitch- no really 2 guys in overalls jumping on you.

Madswordskillz59- lol

Kingomushrooms- well how are u guys evil?

Madswordskillz- killed lots of peoples

$ithlord29- I basically destroyed the Jedi race

MyRingBitch- I owned a whoopass army and have a sweet ring. So beat that.

Kingomushrooms- well fine. Besides, I'm cooler then u anyways.

Kingomushrooms has left chat channel Pure Evil's Only.

Madswordskillz59- noob

MyRingBitch- yea… So anyways, wat ya'll wanna do tomorrow?

$ithlord29- lets do something active.

MyRingBitch- like?

WindWaker has joined chat channel Pure Evil's Only.

WindWaker- hi

MyRingBitch- eh..

$ithlord29- who are u.

WindWaker- I wanted to drop by and make friends

MyRingBitch- lol

Madswordskillz59- ill be your friend

WindWaker- yay

$ithlord29- WAT, I thought I was your friend

Madswordskillz59- I am.

$ithlord29- and your not that nice

Madswordskillz59- I just wanna make a new friend

$ithlord29- I still think your not Sephiroth

Madswordskillz59- want me to come over there and cut your other arm off?

$ithlord29- no

Madswordskillz59- ok. Thought so

MyRingBitch- so wat we gonna do tomorrow?

WindWaker- wanna go golfin?

MyRingBitch- y?

WindWaker- its fun

Madswordskillz- Idk how to play golf

$ithlord29- sux for u

$ithlord29- but heck ill go

MyRingBitch- Ok. Anyone know any golf courses?

WindWaker- there's one near the Alps.

MyRingBitch- know where we live?

WindWaker- ?

MyRingBitch- IN TEXAS

$ithlord29- in the Deathstar

Madswordskillz59- in a house

WindWaker- so?

MyRingBitch- it's really far away

WindWaker- so?

MyRingBitch- how we get there?

WindWaker- I can fly

MyRingBitch- really?

WindWaker- yea

Madswordskillz59- I can teleport

$ithlord29- I can use da force, ill carry u Sauron

MyRingBitch- Ok, Thx

MyRingBitch lets all meet at the park near my mountain at 10am

WindWaker- ok

Madswordskillz- well. Im goin to sleep. Cya

Madswordskillz- has left chat channel Pure Evil's Only.

$ithlord29- yea me to bye

$ithlord29 has left chat channel Pure Evil's Only.

WindWaker has left chat channel Pure Evil's Only

MyRingBitch- wind nigga

MyRingBitch has left chat channel Pure Evil's Only.

Redcommie has entered chat channel Pure Evil's only.

Redcommie- where's that Bowser bitch, I'm gonna kill him this time

Redcommie has left chat channel Pure Evil's Only.

The characters

$ithlord29- Darth Vader -

Madswordskillz59- Sephiroth ('-' ) ( '-' ) ( '-') 

MyRingBitch- Sauron Q('-'Q) O('-'Q) Q('-'Q)

WindWaker- Benjamin Franklin? (0.o)


End file.
